A Fairly Bad Day
by Expendable-Mongrel
Summary: Short-ish oneshot, Ezio gets injured by some guards and visits the doctor. I'm bad at summaries.


~'ACII' fic~

**:- **A oneshot that I suddenly got the urge to write, none of the characters are mine more's the pity. **-:**

**

* * *

**

Gently brushing past a passer by who was chatting furiously to a few others in a tiny group, Ezio reached into her purse and took a handful of the woman's coins carefully but swiftly pulling away once he'd clutched them tightly in his palm, without sparing a moment to see if he'd pick pocketed the lady successfully and hadn't been caught he continued walking with his usual confident swagger that is until the lady's horrified squeal forced him to pick up his pace a little.

Having felt the money go missing a moment too late the lady was prepared to let the thief escape as she had no way of telling who had taken her money, however a man in her small group had placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed at the smartly dressed hooded young man, claiming he was her money pincher.

"He stole from my purse!" The lady cried, pointing at Ezio. "Guards, guards!"

Unfortunately for the not so wise assassin a group of guards happened to be doing their daily crowd sweep for thieves and other trouble makers in the city, hearing the woman's commotion they padded over and immediately readied their swords when she had pointed the thief out.

"Damn!" Ezio hissed quietly, there was really too many people around to take the heavily armed guards on without causing damage to any innocent civilians and since the unnecessarily loud lady had blown his cover it wasn't possible for him to blend so his only other option was to run.

As soon as he broke into a sprint the guards tore after him, roaring for back up. Fortunately there didn't seem to be many other guards close by but the startled crowds of people were beginning to tie the assassin down as they stood there dumbly staring or backing away as he neared them, he shoved the majority of them aside without trouble but there were a few larger humans that didn't budge quite so easily and as he rammed into a large man's shoulder he stumbled backwards and fell to his knee, losing his lead over the guards.

They approached like a pack of ravenous wolves, drawing their swords or battle axes. Shooing the civilians back and away they formed a perfect circle around Ezio, effectively trapping him.

"Don't move!" One warned, backing away slightly when the hooded man raised himself from the ground and turned to face him.

Another guard looked hard at the thief's shadowed face, he frowned slightly. "You seem familiar, but I can't quite place your…wait!"

Realization hit him a little too late as Ezio's hidden blade deployed and plunged deep into the guards throat killing him instantly. Ezio dropped the body carefully to the ground and leapt on top of a second guard as he advanced, shoving the blade into the back of the man's neck. Jumping up with cat-like grace he took out two more in unison. After a few kills he tended to get a little cocky with his remaining targets and it usually became his downfall, today was no exception as he taunted one guard he missed another coming from behind and was only painfully aware of him when a sword was hacking into his back, letting out a sharp hiss of pain he turned and slit the man's throat, grabbing hold of the last guard's arm as he attempted another attack. The guard panicked and tried to escape the assassin's grasp but it was fruitless the grip was too powerful and he was disarmed and had his weapon sticking from his chest right to the hilt in a manner of seconds.

Cruelly kicking the dead guard to the floor, Ezio ran through the panicked crowds and jumped some boxes, with a mighty leap he'd grabbed hold of a window ledge and hauled himself up the wall until he was standing on the rooftops above. His presence almost instantly alerted the patrolling archers and due to the events that had taken place down below they were on high alert and could identify Ezio straight away. Two of the archers pulled back their bow strings, and released their arrows, one shot past Ezio's leg and bounced off of a roof tile falling to the ground but the other found it's target despite his running attempt, it buried itself fairly deep into the assassin's side staying embedded as he launched himself from the rooftops and executed a near perfect dive into the glistening waters below.

The archers cursed at their failed killing attempts but they seemed satisfied enough to believe that the dive would have probably killed him or at the very least injure him enough to make an easy target for the guards down below. Re-assembling their bows onto their backs they returned to their rooftop patrol.

Ezio stayed underwater for as long as his lungs could bear, when they could take no more he swam back up to the surface and dragged himself out of the water, finding a suitable resting place he took a few minutes to catch his breath and then stood straight placing his hand over the arrow in his side. Due to the many layers of clothing he wore the arrow's tip hadn't gone as far in as it would've had he been lightly clothed, however it was in far enough for Ezio's liking. He grit his teeth and pulled the arrow out, a small trail of blood leaked through the hole in his clothing and dripped onto the once perfectly white cloth. He threw the arrow into the water and examined his back wound in the glistening reflection, there was a lot of blood stains and ripped up material but he couldn't really see the wound itself therefore he couldn't determine the extent of damage that had been done. He sighed and pawed at the torn material, he would need to get his clothes fixed, in his experience women didn't like an unkempt man and despite being an assassin he was always keeping an eye out for a quick pretty relief now and then and also he liked to look his best when killing even if blood did tend to cover most of him when he was on a guard massacre spree. But first and foremost he would have to get himself fixed.

His usual stride was tinted with a slight stagger by the time he'd reached the doctor's corner, the masked man saw the hooded one approach and waited patiently for him to stop at his stall. In his many years he'd patched up many men, women and children alike and he was no stranger to assassin's either. He had heard quite a lot about this one that was now standing hunched by his stall, although young he'd apparently made a lot of enemies especially with the guards in the city, but regardless he was injured and in need of a doctor and as long as he could pay up at the end he would receive the necessary treatment he needed.

"How may I help you sir?"

"I have taken a few knocks, I need a little treatment and perhaps some medicine." Ezio removed the money he'd stolen from the lady's purse from his own and placed it in the doctor's hands.

Satisfied with the amount of money the doctor took care of Ezio's wounds the best he could, he was low on many supplies but he managed with what he had and luckily none of the young assassin's wounds were life threatening and he would soon be back to his usual health in no time providing he kept his wounds clean and took the needed medicine he would be given.

The doctor finished and gathered some medicine whilst Ezio put his hooded shirt back on. He handed him the small vials of medicine. "I have done what I can but perhaps you should avoid doing what brought you here?" The doctor asked, doubting his advice would be taken.

Ezio flashed the doctor a small smirk. "Thank you, Amico." Pocketing his medicine he walked away from the stall and worked his way through the streets until he found the exit, locating his horse lightly grazing in a near by field Ezio climbed into the saddle and patted the beast's mane before taking hold of the reigns and steering it towards the larger fields and woodland, for now his job was done in this city and the guards were too alert to his presence for him to complete any further missions as yet, he would travel back to visit his friend Leonardo and give him some new pages he'd retrieved, when he was fully healed and had received a little bit more combat training he'd return and carry on his mission but for now Ezio was quite happy to ride his horse and take in the rather breath taking scenery around him.

**-: **Fin **:- **


End file.
